1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid spraying device and a fluid spraying nozzle to be used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A fluid spraying device which mixes and ejects a gas and a liquid comprises: a compressed air supply means which supplies compressed air; a water supply means which pumps water; a detergent supply means which pumps a detergent; and a washing gun which is connected to the compressed air supply means, the water supply means, and the detergent supply means, and which comprises a nozzle. The washing gun is capable of switching between a state of mixing the compressed air and the water and ejecting it from the nozzle, and a state of mixing the compressed air and the detergent and ejecting it from the nozzle (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-51800, for example).
A nozzle which is used in the above-mentioned fluid spraying device comprises a flexible spray tube and a cone-shaped guide which surrounds the spray tube from the outside in the diametral direction. The spray tube is made to traverse along the guide by means of a force that results when a fluid flows through the spray tube and is ejected from the spray tube (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-104840, for example).
During washing of an article, when a liquid for washing is ejected, the smaller the drops of the liquid are, the more it becomes possible to increase the washing performance by reducing the effect on the object to be washed, and it is possible to carry out effective washing with a small liquid volume. Moreover, even when ejecting a liquid for coating such as a coating agent onto an object to be coated, the smaller the drops of the liquid are, the more it becomes possible to carry out effective coating with a small liquid volume.